Cataclysm
by Essence of Cahills
Summary: There are only a few days left till the device of doom erupts craze around the world. Can Amy and Dan save the world and their family, or will it be blown to bits forever? (Rewrite of Day of Doom. Read and review, we hope you enjoy it better than the original version!)


**Disclaimer: None of us own the 39 Clues. BUT WE ****_MIGHT_**** OWN DAY OF DOOM REWRITE. ;D**

**If you go to our profile, the nine other people writing this with me, are**** on the favorite authors list.**

**THANK YOU GUYS, AND A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO WOLF FOR THINKING OF THE IDEA**

* * *

_Written by The Gone Angel Gives Brofist (Gone)_

There's a big building outside a small island town, its dark and scary look turning away the townspeople. They all say there are high-pitched screams at nightfall, when the wild comes to life. The building is very, very old, its original red bricks turning a dull brown, with specks of the beautiful red brick still there. The windows are shattered, tiny bits of bloodied glass scattered around it.

They say there was a fire here long ago. They say they rebuilt over the burnt mansion, making it into a clean, perfect hospital. They all say it's haunted now. But, that isn't the case. One curious little boy entered because of a dare, a dare that changed his life. A darkened room is at the end of the fourth level, a cold hallway with blood spattered over the walls, is where the little boy stayed.

It was quite a long time ago when a man named Damien Vesper took over the empty hospital, using it as a second stronghold for the Vespers, an evil group of people who despise and loathe the Cahills. Built over Gideon Cahill's burnt mansion on that little island he used to own. Damien ruled over the peasants there, until that little boy entered his stronghold. He couldn't let the boy leave after what he saw. Potions, serums, slaves, and testing. Oh, the testing was horrible. They tested on normal peasants to give them abilities. Most died.

There was something about that boy Damien Vesper liked. So he asked for his name, and the boy said he didn't have a name. So, Damien Vesper named the boy Damien Vesper II. Soon, _both_ Damiens were very crisp and cold, all business, even though they were forty years apart of age. Young Damien thought of older Damien as a father-like figure, so whenever young Damien was old enough, he became Vesper One and created a council after Damien Vesper I died. When he had a son, he was Damien Vesper III. The cycle had always continued, that a son of Vesper One must be Vesper One when older.

That old building has crumbled, but that one room, that dark, dark room still stands.

* * *

The midnight bells chimed on the man's gold watch, but he ignored it, staring at the cameras fixed all over the stronghold. This has become a habit he still needed to get used to. He didn't want those puny Cahills to break in while he was sleeping and unprepared. Quietly, the man took a long sip of his vanilla flavored coffee. He released a sigh, still holding the nicely decorated mug of warm coffee that was warming up his frosty palms.

He looked at the camera that pointed into the hostages prison, and he let out a dark chuckle as the Kabra girl, Natalie, refused her piece of bread, and trying to keep her eyelids open. She kept blinking calmly, and he swore she smiled to herself. It must be his imagination, because there is nothing to smile about in prison.

There was a faint knock at the door to the Camera Room, and he muttered, "Come in, you lousy-"

Isabel Kabra sneered at him, holding a cup of tea, the smells of different herbs wafting around the freezing room. She held out a soft blanket, but then threw it at his face. "Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at the least. A smirk worked its way up her face when she realized the man was dripping with her hot tea she spilled over him, glaring icy daggers at her.

He growled, "Vesper Two, I swear, your clumsiness will kill you someday."

Isabel smiled darkly. "I have poise, Vesper One. I'm not clumsy at all. I just assumed you were freezing in this dump, dear," she replied icily, "Take that bloody blanket and say a thank you for my help. Your son bluntly refused to help out around here." She made waving motions with her hands, earning a small, cold smile from him.

"Well, punish him, then," he murmured, "I'm sure you know the rules, or are you getting too old to work around here, Isabel?"

Isabel shot a furious look at him, and stomped out. She was probably angry about the age comment. _It always gets to her that I'm very young, and that she is a woman, and there has never been a woman Vesper One before, _thought Vesper One with a smirk, almost better than the Kabra smirk.

"Old lady," he uttered to himself, standing up slowly. A long shower would be quite nice, but he needed to watch the cameras. He sighed, deciding to let three young Vespers watch the cameras. With three Vespers, it'd equal his smartness and wit.

He turned on the intercom, and spoke into it, "Shadow, Eloise, and Damien, report to the Camera Room, now." He waited a second before someone bust through the door. Seeing it was Damien, he calmed down slightly, though still freaked out. His son would watch over his sister and the other Vesper. Then Eloise, his daughter, appeared with Shadow, one of the scientists daughters.

Shadow kept her lips pressed in a firm line, while Eloise jumped around excitedly, and Damien put a hand on her shoulder. "I need to take a long shower, so you need to watch the cameras, okay?" He said, ruffling his innocent daughter's hair.

Shadow finally said, "Okay, Vesper One," and sat in the spinning chair. Eloise pouted angrily, while Damien gripped her shoulder.

"You'll get a turn," Damien said harshly to his sister. Eloise frowned, flipping her long, mousy brown hair over her shoulder, the curls brushing her porcelain face. Her wide, blue eyes like looked like Bambi made almost everyone melt inside. Damien sighed.

"Shadow, get off the chair," he said calmly. Shadow just stared at him, her blackened eyes soulless.

"No."

His son ran a hand through his dark brown hair, smirking. "I'll force you out of it, then."

Vesper One left before the fight started between his son and Shadow Vesper, a contorted, evil smile growing on his face. _The doomsday device is slowing starting, like a monster. __The monster I let escape..._He thought, the smile growing even wider.


End file.
